transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars. Success of the Empire
Star Wars. Success of the Empire is a continuation of the story Star Wars. Battle for Unicron and belongs to the cycle "Star Wars Transformers". Plot The story begins around six months later after the events of the first story. In the universe of Transformers it's the period after the series "Return of Optimus Prime". The punishing campaign against the Cybetron which was planned by the Emperor has failed, because the planet was moved. Despite this fact the Emperor didn't leave his wish to get transformers based on the Imperial technologies. That's why he sends his 501-st legion under command of Lord Vader and Thrawn (crand-colonel at that time) to capture the inhabitants of the Junkion. The Imperial scientists explained that it's possible to reconstruct a transformer, so that he could transform into the notable vehicle, vessel or weapon, and to reprogramm him. Resurrected by the Quintessons Optimus Prime foresaw this act and sent a group of the Autobots to help the Junkbots. The leader of this group was Ultra Magnus. They were almost ready, when the 501-st legion attacked them. Against AT-AT-s, which were in front of the whole troop, Ultra Magnus used the Dinobots, but they were damaged by the SPHA maсhines, which stood in the back. The second wave of AT-AT-s was stopped by the Aerialbots, but the soldiers used AT-ST-s against them. Understanding, this fight was lost, Ultra Magnus gave the order to retreat. Stormtroopers used electromagnetic weapons for paralysing the Junkbots and cathcing them into special cages, where the robots couldn't either transform or use blasters. HotRod was among the caught ones. The most robots flew away on the board of SkyLynx, the others including Blaster, Springer and Wreck-Gar seemed to be lost. Meanwhile far from the battlefield Han Solo with Chewbacca came to the Junkion for the modernization of Millenium Falcon. They were attacked by some TIE fighters, and he was reday to leave the planet, when Wreck-Gar, Springer, Blaster and some Junkbots ran to him. They asked him for help and he agreed. The Autobots and the Junkbots used the subatomic reduction to enter Millenium Falcon. When the ship was in the air, Springer ordered Solo to fly to the battlefield to rescue some robots. When it was done, Millenium Falcon flew to the Cybertron. Satisfied with the final of the battle Darth Vader ordered to connect Tol Sivron, that the material is got. Recognizing HotRod among the caught robots he promises him to make HotRod as a leader of the future robots. Flying to the Cybertron Han Solo meets Springer and Blaster convincing the transformers weren't a legend. Blaster sends a signal about defeat of the Autobots in the battle on the Junkon. This signal was caught by the Decepticons on the Chaar. As we find out the peace between the Autobots and the Decepticons wasn't long. They were ready to fight again. Galvatron understood that the Empire wants to make new transformers, so that he gives the order to attack the Empire hoping new transformers will help him to defeat the Autobots. Meanwhile SkyLynx and Millenium Falcon come simultaneously to the Cybertron, where Ultra Magnus told Optimus everything. Han and Chewi meet Daniel and Spike Witwicky, but Han doesn't want to help them. Suddenly he feels that selflessness, wish to help these creatures appear inside him. It was influenced by Yoda, who saw everything from the Dagobah and was going to leave his exile to lead the troops of the Rebel Alliance. The captured Junkbots were brought to the Mygeeto, where there was an imperial secret laboratory. Except the human power the scientists used the octowolves - huge inahbitants of the planet, which looked like wolves and had eight feet, six were used like hands and two were legs. Near the laboratory there was a prison, where the captured robots waited for the reconstustion. HotRod, whose cell had a window, watched a terrifying operation with the junkbots led by Tol Sivron. Suddenly he remembered about a transmitter hidden in his chest, which he got from Daniel. He used it to send a short radiogram to the Cyberton, where he told the whole information. The Autobots got this message and Han Solo offered to help using Millenium Falcon. Daniel, Spike, Arcee, Kup, Sandstorm, Jazz and Blurr joined him. Unfortunately, this message was also captured by the Decepticons, who flew on Astrotrain and "Nemesis" searching for the Imperial forces. Galvatorn ordered to fly to the Mygeeto. The most robots didn't survived after the reconstruction, they got mad and lost their sparks, the survivors became evil warriors - the Empireons. The next Empireons were made: 1. Grievous 2. Malak 3. Twister 4. Threewing 5. 3 TIEFes 6. Boat 7. Satt 8. Step 9. Blitz 10. Neyrus 11. Tider After that Lord Vader left the Mygeeto and flew with the 501-st legion to the Geonosis according to the orders of the Emperor. HotRod was prepared for the reconstruction, when the Decepticons attacked the base. He beacme free, destroyed the laboratory and left the base. Tol Sivron escaped on his own ship. The Decepticons captured the Empireons and were ready to fly away, when Millenium Falcon appeared. Galvatron got an idea and ordered Cyclouns and the Sweeps follow him back ti the Mygeeto. When Han Solo and Co came to get back HotRod, Galvatron stole Daniel and flew away. Solo, Chewi and the Autobots were foced to leave the planet immediately, because the Imperial forces attacked them. Short after the return Optimus Prime got a videomessage from Galvatron to meet him on the Geonosis, if he wants to see Daniel alive. Prime used the Matrix of the Leadership to make new robots - the Rebellicons. It were: 1. Exerus Wing (ex-Wreck-Gar) 2. Ygri (female) 3. Beefer 4. Veexer 5. Airforce 6. Wookus 7. Revenger 8. Jetfie 9. Gisera 10. Cabler 11. Stormer 12. Thundersteel HotRod became Rodimus Prime again. Optimus explained it that the time has come to have two leaders. Galvatron and his warriors waited for Optimus on the Geonosis as they had promised. When Optimus came Galvatron said that Daniel was handcuffed on an old gladiatorial arena and if Optimus wanted to get the boy, he had to fight against Galvatron. The battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons began. Solo with Spike and Chewi flew to rescue Daniel using three-dimensional scanner and termograph. The battle was also in space, where the Empireons and the Sweepes and other Decepticons under command of Cyclonus attacked SkyLynx, ULtra Magnus, Broadside, Dinobots, Aerialbots and the Rebellicons. When the battle was in the heat, the 501-st legion attacked the Autobots from the ambush. The same happened in space. During the battle Galvatron tried to argue with Vader about leading the forces and got form him a light hook. At the same time Optimus opened the Matrix, whose light also reached Galvatron. Two forces made an energetic sphere, where there was a robot, who was divided into Galvatron and ... Megatron. The same happened in space, where the Sweepes, Scourge and Cyclonus became, the Insecticons, Skywarp and Thundercracker. The Autobots were ready to retreat, when the forces of the Rebel Alliance under command of Yoda appeared. Meanwhile Megatron and Galvatron argued about who should kill Prime. Galvatron knocked out Megatron and shot. Rescuing his leader, Springer died. Galvatron tried to shoot again, but the Shockwave sent him a message about retreat, so that he had to leave. The Empireons stole "Nemesis" and left the battlefield, so that Astrotrain rescued all the Decepticons. At the same time Solo, Chewbacca and Spike found Daniel and rescued him, but the geonosians surrounded the group. After that Vade appeared to take them as a hostages, but Yoda came to them. He tried to fight Vader bu their battle was disturbed by Witwicky and Solo, so that Vader escaped. Megatron ordered Bombshell to reprogramm Galvatron, so that he submitted Megatron. During this operation Bombshell transplantated some Galvatron's chips to Megatron, so that he became mightier and stronger. Meanwhile the Emperor accused Thrawn of the defeat at the Geonosis and sent him to control the Kessel. Vader told that the Empire made a success - brought more evil into the galaxy. Palpatine agrees and orders Vader to watch for Leia Organa, who can be dangerous in the Senate. Yoda using the Force and the Matrix revived Springer (he collected some living force from everybody: Solo, Chewi, Witwicky and the Autobots into a spark and sent it into the robot). The Rebellicons say farewell to the Autobots and fly away to stop the Empireons in their cruel plans. Optimus orders to move the Cybertron depp into the Rishi Labyrinth. Characters Star Wars * Bail Organa (cameo) * Thrawn * Darth Vader * The Emperor * Tol Sivron * Yoda Transformers Autobots * Arcee * Kup * HotRod/Rodimus Prime * Sandstorm * Springer * Ultra Magnus * Wreck-Gar * Blaster * Jazz (cameo) * Blurr (cameo) * Aerialbots * Dinobots * SlyLynx * Broadside (cameo) * Wheelie (cameo) Decepticons * Astrotrain * Blitzwing * Cyclonus * Galvatron * Scourge * Sweepes * Megatron * Thundercracker * Skywarp * Insecticons * Shockwave (cameo) * Soundwave * Stunticons * Combaticons * Cassetticons Notes * Making this story, i used the characters of "Transformers G1". * The story is written in the Russian language. Links Zvezdniye Voiny. Uspech Imperii("Star Wars. Success of the Empire") Category:Star Wars Transformers Category:Fan Fiction